


I Can Honestly Say You Are My Soulmate

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremiah can still be soft!!!, M/M, Pet Names, Soulmates AU, slight angst, soulmate perks, these two are soulmates okay fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: When you meet your soulmate, you know. It’s the oldest tale in the book really, “you know when you know” they tell you. Sometimes ignorance can be bliss.Bruce had never expected his meeting with Jeremiah Valeska to have been so important, so life changing. Convincing Jerome’s brother to help him do the right thing? Sure. Meeting his soulmate on the same day they might die? Not what Bruce had imagined when he woke up that morning.





	I Can Honestly Say You Are My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Im baaaaaack and i'm now baby batjokes trash so thanks gotham. These two hurt me so much and honestly why aren't people writing for them?? young joker and batman?? this is the good shit!! everyone needs to write something for this beautiful dynamic. 
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> im not happy but i wanted it gone so here ya go

> _"It is not always possible for your soulmate to spend this life time with you, there may be reasons. There are other ways your soulmate will connect with you regardless"_

  
“You have a brilliant mind” found itself a way out of Bruce’s mouth before he could strangle the thought. He knew Jeremiah was his, just as Jeremiah knew Bruce was his. Not that Jeremiah’s facial expressions gave anything away. It didn’t make it any easier for the two young men though, them being a surprise to each other. A soft gasp and an even softer look in his eyes had Bruce gently gazing at the other man. The two lost in their own wonder at their meeting. Perhaps this was meant to be after all. Bruce was even more convinced, and was even more enamoured with Jeremiah when the man agreed to go with them to confront Jerome. Bruce had never given much care to soulmates- his parents had been and their death had shut him off from contemplating his own partner. When he realised Selina wasn’t his he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Eventually He settled on glad.

* * *

  
“Behold, the face of true sanity” Bruce felt his blood run cold. His breath stopped and he couldn’t stop staring at his...well his soulmate. The gas may have made some changes but it didn’t change the fact that Bruce and Jeremiah still belonged to each other completely. What was left of Jeremiah anyway. The soft glances and heroism they had shared were just fond memories now. Bruce hadn’t even noticed, in his dissociated state, that Jeremiah had come closer to him.   
  
“Bruce?” He asked, noticing his boy had gone rather pale himself, fitting, but not a good sign. Jeremiah nodded to the goon holding Bruce to let him sink down gently onto the floor, Bruce was so out of it he couldn’t even stand. That wasn’t something Jeremiah could stand for. He may have a new outlook with huge plans for gotham, but Bruce. Bruce was and would always be his soulmate. The plans could wait. Jeremiah crouched down so he was nearly eye level with the younger man.  
  
“Bruce” he tried again, voice more firm as he realised Bruce wasn’t responding. Nothing. Jeremiah swallowed his discomfort as he carefully lifted a palm and placed it against Bruce’s cheek. The warmth that spread through the point of contact wasn’t the only reaction to occur. For Jeremiah the touch was euphoric, his body was thrumming with energy as his fingers tingled upon touching Bruce. For the darker haired man. The reaction was just as strong. The moment Jeremiah’s hand made contact Bruce snapped back to reality, his eyes focused once again and his body started back up, breath rushing out of him as his veins started to feel alive with electricity.  
  
Upon hearing Bruce exhale in shock Jeremiah couldn’t help but smirk, a dark and possessive feeling only growing inside of him. However he soon frowned as Bruce tried to pull away, looking distraught. “Bruce” he warned as he tightened his grip pulled the boy closer. The frown only increased as Jeremiah could feel Bruce’s emotional discomfort. The two were still new to the connection soulmates had but Jeremiah was intelligent and a quick study, and through the strong physical contact it didn’t take long for him to discover Bruce was scared of the dark smirk and the hunger that accompanied it. Jeremiah never wanted to hurt or scare Bruce, not like this.  
  
Swallowing, he softened his voice to a genuine low tone and bit back his smirk, a gentle expression on his face as he cupped his soulmate’s face with two hands now, both gasping at the increased intensity. This sudden capacity for being gentle and caring nearly surprised him. He had always cared for Bruce but to know that he could still summon it with such an intensity in a second was a truly eye opening effect of the newly established connection. One Jeremiah hoped to nurture and grow so it became more powerful, the stuff of legends.  
  
“Bruce” he whispered. So quiet that he wasn’t sure for a moment if Bruce had heard him. The younger boy blinked and looked up at Jeremiah, eyes searching. Bruce seemed to calm slightly as he became naturally still, not the panic induced still he had been moments ago. One of Bruce’s hands shakily came to rest on one of Jeremiah’s. The bond between them was thriving as the two stared at eachother. The gentle approach had worked and Jeremiah was determined not to scare off this fledgling connection before Bruce could get used to his new self.  
  
Jeremiah took the initiative and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Bruce’s as he smiled gently. He could feel Bruce’s confusion and muted panic. He could handle that. “What’s wrong sweetheart” he murmured, thumb moving slightly to graze Bruce’s cheek and jawline. Bruce inhaled deeply and looked away briefly. “This can’t work, this will never work” he said, he sounded so defeated and depressed that Jeremiah had to fight the sudden surge of anger. “You need to accept this Bruce. You’re mine. I’m not letting you go, you understand?”. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut. “I hate you” he choked out. Jeremiah chuckled as he pressed a sweet and chaste kiss to Bruce’s forehead. “I love you too darling”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks,,


End file.
